yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Duncan Freehand 1
The Duncan Freehand 1 (often abbreviated FH1), designed by Steve Brown, was the first yo-yo intended for freehand play—it was packaged with a counterweight for this very purpose. The Freehand was also the first Duncan yo-yo to use Friction Stickers. Production of the Freehand 1 stopped when the original mold broke. Original packaged FH1s prices soared in auctions as a result. Duncan released three plastic version of the Freehand since then: the Freehand 2, Hyper Freehand, and the Freehand Zero). Duncan also released a high-end version made of magnesium, the Freehand Mg, along with the aluminum Metal Zero and Metal Zero 2. The Freehand 1 was available in red, blue and yellow. Other colors were also available but less common. For instance, orange is rare, green was sold exclusively at Yoyoguy, and bionic silver was reserved for team members and special events. There were also special edition Freehands sold with custom sidecaps, such as the Yo-Yo Ninja Boy Freehand. Photos Image:Freehand1Profile.jpg|Profile view Image:Blue_fh1.jpg Image:Yellow_fh1.jpg|A Yellow Fh1, cracked by TAB in a 5A accident. Image:Duncan Freehand B.JPG|Bionic Silver Image:fh1_pkg.jpg|Red Freehand 1 in original packaging Reviews Stock FH1 This is my review for the Duncan FH! I've been using the FH yo-yo for little more than a year and I love this yo-yo. It has great sleep times and can do tricks that most of my old yo-yos (mainly yomegas) could do. It's also a great yo-yo for doing freehand and off string tricks. I mainly use it for on string but do occasionally do the other types. --Doug Green I've used the original Freehand for several months now, and it works reasonably well, it just doesn't spin very long due to the friction pads mostly. It feels cheap due to the plastic covers on the sides. It is well balanced for freehand tricks, and I was able to get a good price on sale at Target for 6 bucks. Not bad for 6 bucks.--Eric Walker Once upon a time, my small collection of Renegades exploded in firebomb attacks. Apparently, the U.S. Military thought my Glow-Gade to be a thermonuclear bomb and, in those cases, napalm was the answer. So, then, I had no choice but to buy the newest Weapon of Mass Destruction: the Freehand. It was a crude feeling device, but it's response system was a much needed breath of fresh air. At the time, kids were carving the sides of yoyos for response, or using tub treads. All in all, it was a good addition to my arsenal: smooth player (albeit a little rattly when you open up the gap), pleasant shape, smooth plastic. I'd buy another one if I could. -- Keyofnight Recessed FH1 I'm reviewing a Freehand 1 that has been recessed by Takeshi. I use mine with a gold bearing. The weight distribution could be a little bit better. This yo-yo is a great choice for advanced play. --128.253.217.111 Siliconed fh1 I bought a sliconed FH1 from Dan ickler and was amazed by its play. It plays very smooth even though it is quite responsive. I find it plays better than my FH2 and FHZ's as well. A very nice smooth yoyo. Category:Reviews Category:Yo-yo